The present invention relates to protective helmets with faceguards, and more particularly relates to an equestrian helmet with removable faceguard. However, it is noted that the present invention is believed to be usable in a variety of different circumstances and hence several aspects are believed to be broader in scope than just equestrian helmets.
The equestrian sport of “eventing” has become very popular. Eventing is the equivalent of an “equestrian triathlon” with the rider working with a horse both on the flat and over fences. The three phases are: dressage (the execution by a trained horse of precision movements in response to barely perceptible signals from its rider, somewhat like “show dancing”), endurance (sometimes called “cross country”), and show jumping. A different level of head protection is needed for the rider in each different event. In dressage, the traditional helmet shape and appearance is very important, since it has become an integral part of the elegant, graceful performance. Contrastingly, in the event of jumping, the rider needs to be protected from a fall but also the rider's face needs to be protected from colliding with the horse's head when jumping since the horse's head and rider's head may move rather violently in opposing directions during a jump. Also, the rider's helmet must not include protruding parts that may strike and injure the horse's head upon collision with the rider's helmet. In the event of cross country, the raw power and spirit of a horse and the dynamics of other riders and obstructions encountered require that the rider's head be very well protected against a fall, and yet his vision must be totally clear and unobstructed. There are also many other equestrian sports, some where a faceguard is desirable and others where it is not. Finally, in training horses for any of these sports, a faceguard is extremely useful when working with young, inexperienced or sprightly horses that are prone to rearing, bucking or “spooking” (lurching with fear) and endangering the rider's head and face.
Despite this need for head and face protection, faceguards have not been developed for equestrian helmets. The reasons are many and varied. I believe that riders do not like to keep multiple helmets around, and do not like to (nor have time to) switch helmets during a competition. It is desirable to provide an equestrian helmet with a removable faceguard to solve this problem, but equestrian helmets have requirements that make them unique and that “complicate” this problem. Riders require a wider field of vision than in most sports and, further, they need the ability to turn their head without restriction from the helmet. Also, the helmet must also be sufficiently light in weight and open around the chin and ears so as to not be a hindrance.
Furthermore, in some equestrian sports such as dressage, appearance is extremely important. The helmet needs to have a very particular outer shape and appearance, and it is not acceptable to have any bulge or appendage, especially on the sides of the helmet. In particular, it is not acceptable to have any protruding attachment structure, whether the faceguard is attached or not. An outwardly protruding attachment structure on a helmet is not only potentially unsightly to equestrian sportsmen (and judges), but it can also be a safety hazard in terms of its potential for causing injury to the horse or rider or for catching or snagging an obstacle or the ground during a fall. Also, any protruding structure can interfere with (if not ruin) the removable bright fabric covers often placed over equestrian helmets when in a competition. Finally, it would be undesirable if an equestrian helmet with a removable faceguard that was unattached looked as if it was missing something or otherwise imperfect.
More generally, sportsmen do not want to struggle with inserting and/or removing a faceguard. Instead, they would prefer an attachment system that is easy to release and reattach, and an attachment structure that is totally hidden from view. Also, it is desirable to provide a faceguard that provides a very positive engagement, including an audible indication or other positive action that indicates that a secure connection with the helmet has been made. Further, the faceguard must be attractively stylized to combine functional strength with appearance when the faceguard is attached. Removable faceguards even provide riders with the opportunity to swap faceguards made of different colors to match the brightly colored outfits and bright fabric helmet covers common in equestrian competitions.
Thus, a system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.